


Lipstick

by thelastjedi



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastjedi/pseuds/thelastjedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Spencer try to stay on the downlow but Morgan isn't stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Morgan stated with a grin as Spencer joined him at the desk in the break room with a coffee cup in hand.

“What?” He replied, shifting slightly under Morgan’s scrutinising gaze.

“What is that?” Derek asked, pointing his index finger towards his colleague’s neck.

Spencer raised his eyebrows. “What’s what?”

“ _That_.” Reaching out, Morgan pulled Spencer’s collar down slightly to reveal a pink lipstick mark on the base of his neck.

Frowning, Spencer pulled his phone out of his pocket and used it to check his reflection. Quickly spotting the object of Morgan’s attention, he dropped his phone to the desk and slapped a hand over the mark.

“It’s nothing,” he mumbled.

“Oh, really?” Morgan smiled. “Does our boy genius have something he wants to tell me?”

Before he could reply, you and your fellow team member Penelope Garcia entered the room and Spencer breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Maybe now the topic of conservation would change.

“Hey, you two,” Garcia smiled at the pair. “What’s going on?”

Glancing over at his friend who still had his hand covering his neck, Morgan smirked. “Oh, nothing. Just teasing Reid, as usual.”

Garcia raised an eyebrow at his suspicious behaviour but said no more.

“Poor guy,” you said sarcastically as you picked up Morgan’s coffee cup and took a sip. “Can’t go a day without getting picked on, can you, Spence?”

“Hey, dollface,” Morgan started, reaching up and taking his cup back from you. “Just because I like you doesn’t mean you can steal my coffee. A guy needs his caffeine.”

“Yeah, well, so do I,” you shrugged.

“So make your own!”

You rolled your eyes. “Oh, who has time for that?”

Morgan chuckled while Garcia and Reid smiled at your actions. Morgan’s laughter, however, was cut off halfway. Turning her head, Garcia saw him staring intently at his coffee cup, a small smirk working its way onto his face.

“What’s up, honey bunch?” She asked.

“Not much,” he replied with a shake of his head. “It’s just that earlier, I noticed this lipstick mark on Reid’s neck -”

“I thought you weren’t going to mention that!” Reid complained.

“- and lookie what we have here.” Morgan held up his cup like a lawyer in court presenting evidence. “Our lovely lady here left a lipstick stain on my cup and it appears to be the exact same shade.”

Your eyes widened slightly, as did Spencer’s. Garcia gasped.

“Wait a minute,” Standing up, the tech analyst quickly took the cup from Morgan and pulled Reid’s hand away from his neck, much to his dismay. Comparing the two lipstick stains for a moment, the blonde let out a small squeal. “Oh, lovelies, I don’t need to be a profiler to see that Morgan’s right. Same lip shape, same colour…”

You made brief eye contact with Reid who was attempting not to blush profusely while Morgan and Garcia looked at each other smugly.

“I think it’s about time you two started talking,” Garcia grinned.


End file.
